<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Engaged Man by Diary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625522">An Engaged Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary'>Diary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Troy Barnes, Established Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir, Families of Choice, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Pansexual Abed Nadir, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jeff thinks Abed is going to propose to Troy soon. Complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Engaged Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the phone, Troy insists, “Abed isn’t going to propose to me. If he were, I’d know.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Jeff says. “As much as I don’t want to encourage Annie and have to deal with the others, I think he might be about to.”</p><p>“Jeff, he’s my boyfriend, and before that, he was my best friend. Still is, actually. So, I’d know if he had something big planned.”</p><p>“Alright, but if the others call, you’re on your own convincing them.”</p><p>“Thanks,” is the sarcastic reply. “See you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yeah. Bye, Troy.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>Hanging up, he goes to crawl into bed with Abed. “Jeff is convinced you’re going to propose soon.”</p><p>Abed arranges the sheets over them. “You didn’t tell him we were engaged?”</p><p>“No. I was thinking we could wait until our rings come in.”</p><p>“Cool,” Abed says. “Coolcoolcool. Then, we’re going to tell them about the proposal?”</p><p>Troy snuggles closer to him. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Troy.” Abed shifts. “If I’d proposed, would you have said yes?”</p><p>“Of course, Abed. I just couldn’t wait. Once I knew I wanted to marry you, once it really hit me, I had to ask as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Good. I love you.”</p><p>“Love you, too.”</p><p>They share a kiss, and soon, they’re sound asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>